1. Field of the Invention
The present application pertains to a method for treating a patient suffering from kidney and urinary system stones via an infusion. More in particular, the present disclosure is directed to a method for preparing an infusion and directing a patient to ingest the infusion in a specified amount over a predetermined period of time. The infusion serves to effectively dissolve the kidney and urinary system stones such that they are easily and readily voided from the patient's body with the patient's urine, thereby eliminating the need for surgery and/or other invasive medical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research has shown that the genus of plants known as Piper, which includes the species Piper hispidum, has many medical uses. Folk medicines of the West Indies, Africa, and Latin America, as well as the Indian Ayurvedic system of medicine make use of Piper species for healing cough, bronchitis, intestinal pains, wounds, skin irritations and inflammations, according to Mesquita in the Journal of Essential Oil Research in 2006. Among these are Piper autrium and Piper tuberculatum which, according to Lans in 2001 in BMC Complementary and Alternative Medicine, are used to treat dermatological illnesses in Mexico. Lans also noted that in Puerto Rico and the Caribbean chewed leaves of Piper amalgo are put into bleeding cuts and in Guatemala, Panama and Columbia crushed leaves of Piper species or the decoction of roots are either ingested or used in baths for snakebites, or rubbed onto the body as a snake repellant. Piper hispidum is used in Eastern Nicaragua and Jamaica as a remedy to treat colds, fever, stomachaches and for general aches and pains, once again, according to Lans.
Additionally, research conducted by Felix G. Coe and reported in the Journal of Ethno-Pharmacology in 1996 noted that Piper hispidum has several medical applications such as for the treatment of aches and pains, fever and digestive system problems, such as, stomachache, ulcers, etc. The part of the plant tested by Mr. Coe was the leaf, which is the part of the plant utilized in the present method to prepare an infusion which, upon ingestion in a specified amount over a predetermined period of time, effectively dissolves kidney and/or urinary system stones.
Patients suffering from kidney and/or urinary system stones historically have relied upon surgical and/or other invasive medical procedures, such as lasers treatment(s), which result in a long recovery period and/or cause pain to the patient when discharging the partially broken stones out of the body together with the urine. The present method eliminates both the need for surgery and/or other invasive procedures, and the pain associated with discharging the kidney and/or urinary system stones from the body. Specifically, it has been discovered that an infusion prepared from the leaves of Piper hispidum and ingested in accordance with the present method effectively dissolves kidney and/or urinary stones such that they are readily and painlessly discharged from the body with the urine.
As stated above, treatment of kidney stones, i.e., renal lithiasis, and/or urinary system stones historically requires patients to ultimately undergo surgery in order to remove the stones. Alternatively, patients have opted to undergo laser treatment(s) or shock wave lithotripsy to break the stones into smaller pieces for discharge from the patient's body. The present invention eliminates the need for such invasive medical treatments for kidney and/or urinary system stones, in particular, preparing an infusion from the leaves of Piper hispidum and having a patient ingest a specified amount of the infusion over a predetermined period of time acts to dissolve the kidney and/or urinary system stones such that they may be voided from the patient's body.
The advantages of the present method include a very short treatment period, specifically, only two or three days of treatment are usually required for the kidney and/or urinary system stones to be effectively dissolved. Also, the present method provides relief from the strong pain associated with kidney and/or urinary system stones, such as lower back and stomach pains, soon after a patient ingests the infusion. In addition, and as noted above, the present method eliminates the need for surgery, laser treatments, or any other complicated and invasive medical procedure to remove or reduce the kidney and/or urinary system stones, because the infusion effectively dissolves them such that the patient can painlessly discharge the stones from the body through the urethra together with the patient's urine, thereby providing an easy, fast, painless, and inexpensive procedure for the elimination of kidney and/or urinary system stones from the patient's body.
A further advantage of the present method is that there are no side effects associated with ingesting the infusion, as evidenced via observation of people who have ingested the infusion, and in accordance with previous reports on the use of the Piper hispidum plant in which no side effects are known to have been reported. Also important is that the recovery period following ingestion of the infusion, and the dissolution and discharge of the kidney and/or urinary stones is, in most cases, usually between about two to three days, compared to the recovery period following surgery or other invasive procedures which often require weeks or months for full recovery. This is due to the elimination of the extremely invasive kidney and/or urinary system surgery which requires the kidney and/or the portion of the urinary system where the stones are located to be opened and/or enlarged to permit removal, leaving the patient in extreme pain even after the kidney and/or urinary system stones have been removed. It is also noteworthy that the ease of administering the infusion virtually anywhere eliminates the need for a patient to be hospitalized. In fact, the infusion itself is simply ingested instead of water, thereby progressively and dramatically accelerating the rate at which the infusion dissolves kidney and/or urinary system stones. Yet one further benefit of the present method is that the infusion can be used as a preventive measure to avoid recurrence or further development of kidney and/or urinary system stones in patients who suffered from this illness, by drinking approximately one-half gallon, or about seven or eight cups or glasses of the infusion every five to six months. It is noted that when administered as a preventative measure, a patient should drink the infusion instead of the daily potable water intake until about one-half gallon of infusion has been ingested.